1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to platforms for supporting articles, and more particularly relates to a floating platform for supporting an inflated article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor filed a patent application entitled "(insert title of application") or (insert filing date). That application, still pending, disclosed a floating platform of generally disc-shaped configuration, i.e., the platform appears circular when seen in plan view; when viewed in side elevation, the platform is seen to have an upper chamber and a lower chamber. The lower chamber is filled with water to anchor the platform, and the upper chamber is filled with air to provide buoyancy. Moreover, the upper chamber is in fluid communication with a hollow upstanding article support means that projects upwardly therefrom, and an inflated decorative article is supported by such support means.
While the platform just described has utility, it has been found that the weight of the water in the lower chamber does not stabilize the platform to the extend desired. Thus, there is a need for a floating platform of increased stability.
The prior art also includes means for displaying decorative articles such as dolphins in pools where the article is maintianed in an upright position by means of weights. However, this type of display immerses the article to be displayed in water and thus hides from view a substantial amount of the display article.
Thus, there is also a need for a device that can display articles above the water line so that the entire article can be seen.